Seven Sins
by Steel Scale
Summary: Bring in a few demons with problems, some of the scariest wackos out there, and some of the coolest ones, mix them all together, throw a few heroes in, and all goes to hell. This is a co production between me and Lord Maximus....yet again.


Seven Sins

2934872343243247846283768264872346328468

2500 years ago, seven demons were sent to the mortal world, taking the form of seven humans, to wrest control of the earth from the hands of the humans, the dominant race. They were known as the demons of Sin, their lord, master, and creator. The leader of the seven, Pride, killed thousands of humans, conquered many cities, and started to move onto larger empires such as Persia, Greece, or Rome when a council of humans was convened. They were led by seven men, a Spartan Warrior, a wandering archer, a Lycan, an Athenian Warrior, a Dryad, a Roman Centurion, and a priest of Greece. They gathered in the city of Athens, which was to become the next target of the army, unknown to the population, and conceived a trap to seal the demon sins.

It worked, Pride and five of his followers were sealed into six coffins enchanted by priests and sorcerers from many countries, and put into a ship that had been constructed in secret for many years, and set it across the seas with a crew of one hundred to keep it on course and make sure it reached its destination. The crew went through many challenges and hardships, and only twelve survived the trip. These twelve transported the coffins many miles across the mysterious continent they had landed on, and buried them in a tomb. The twelve then stayed among the native people of the continent, and died peacefully, knowing the sins would stay sealed until the day a human was to accidently open even one coffin, releasing all six sins at once.

Now, 2500 years later, it has happened.

932857958735937593573985734954387593445

Jack Morris cleared away the last of the rocks blocking the passage, and shoved his flash light forward into the room beyond. He took out a flare, lit it, and tossed it into the room, letting the red light fill the stone room. He pulled himself through, and gripped his rifle tightly; he had ended up being followed before, he didn't want that to happen again, so the rifle came. He looked around the room. It was a large circular room, six coffins were arranged in a circle on a raised section of the floor in the center, and statues that looked like various warriors from civilizations lined the walls.

Some were Spartan warriors, some were roman centurions, and some were Greek warriors, there were even several women with bows in long dresses notching arrows. He raised an eye brow. 'Spartans? Greeks? I thought they never got this far, how did these get in California?'

Oh, Jack obviously didn't mention, he was 2 kilometers underground, under Sora City, California. He had come by a map from a merchant in Greece while touring with several friends, and followed it, though he believed to be far incorrect until now, to here. Jack was a treasure hunter, an archeologist, and a mercenary, he wasn't famous, but he had managed to gather himself a small fortune thanks to his findings. He stepped towards one of the coffins and wiped some dust off with a brush.

He raised an eye brow.

On the coffin was a set of symbols, he

περηφάνια (Incase it doesn't show the symbols, I'll put the normal letters for it here, perifania.)

It was Greek, even he knew that much.

He pulled out a dictionary containing Greek translations.

After several minutes, he found out what it meant.

Pride, the symbols stood for pride.

He went to the next and wiped the dust away.

Θυμός (thymos)

It was Wrath.

The third had σαρκική επιθυμία (sarkiki epithymia), Lust.

The fourth was ζηλεύω (Zilevo), Envy.

The fifth was the Greek words for Sloth (couldn't find the Greek translation for it).

And the sixth was λαιμαργία, (laimargia) Gluttony.

'Six of the seven sins.' Jack thought. 'Interesting, I can retire off of whatever is in these.'

He went over to the first coffin, Pride, and pulled out a crow bar he'd thought to bring with him. He jammed it between the lid and the coffin, and started to push down. He strained, his brow knitting together as he tried with all of his might to open the lid, his muscles ached after a minute, he started to sweat. But then, with a groan of stone on stone, the lid magically separated from the coffin, and slid open several inches. He smirked, but suddenly his expression turned into that of terror.

The coffin was suddenly sent flying. Jack flew back several feet, dropping the crow bar as he hit the ground. He looked up with wide eyes as a wisp of smoke drifted out of the coffin. He got up, gripping his rifle tightly as he approached it, and looked inside, and recoiled in disgust. There was a corpse in the coffin, and it was...basically in the most repulsing stage of decomposition, it's skin was rotted as if it was only dead for maybe two or three years instead of thousands, it's left eye was still there, acid green with a hint of yellow, it's teeth had long ago rotted and fell out.

"You must have been one ugly bastard when you were alive." Jack muttered, not noticing a tendril of smoke slithering out of the coffin and towards his leg. "Well, maybe the rest of this stuff might have something "I can sell- WHOA!" He was torn off his feet by the tendril. He panicked as he hit the ground and grabbed his rifle, it was an M16, on loan from a friend he had in the National Guard. He fired several bursts into the tentacle, but the bullets went through it.

As it started to drag him towards the coffin, something happened that scared jack more then he had ever been in his career. The occupant of the coffin slowly rose into a sitting position. It turned and looked down at him with it's one eye, he could see his scared reflection in it. He screamed as the tentacle lifted him high into the air, his rifle dropped to the ground. It waved him around, and then it started to retract at 50 mph towards the coffin. He screamed as he was pulled into the coffin with the corpse, the lid closed.

Jack's screams echoed through out the caverns for several moments, and then died out. There was silence, and then the lid slowly came off of the coffin. And Jack slowly pulled himself out of the coffin, but something had changed. There was an aura around Jack, his skin was pale instead of the deep tan it had been moments ago, and the aura he radiated showed command, authority, and a sickening sense of dread. He opened his eyes; they were both an acid green with a little yellow thrown into the mix.

He looked at his own gloved hands. He spoke, his voice coming out far differently then usual, it had a venomous sound to it, and his words were like poison that would burn the very skin off of a man. "Interesting...how long have I slept?" He frowned. "Perhaps a change of appearance is in order."

He spread his arms out. A cloud of smoke appeared from thin air and wrapped itself around him. It encircled Jack, moving around him at unimaginable speeds. After a full minute, it started to slow. It soon dissipated, and an entirely different man stood there.

The man was 6'3, and thinner then Jack, and had long black hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes were still the same acid green with yellow. His skin was the same pale shade Jack's had been. His hands ended in what could pass for sharp finger nails or claws. He wore jet black armor that encased everything below his neck, it had many symbols carved into it, and a black flowing cloak was clasped to him by the neck.

He smirked. "Much better."

He looked at the other five coffins. "I see my brethren have not had better luck then I...perhaps I should change that also." He looked to the entrance Jack had created. "I wonder how the world has changed. Perhaps I can find out..before I finish what I started." He chuckled; he then went into full blown laughter as he turned into a cloud of smoke that flew through the opening and out of the tomb, leaving only the M16, the flare, Jack's flash light, and an open coffin with five closed ones.

128743276432746328463284326874

Freddy Krueger, in his life he was known as the Spring Wood Slasher, dozens of children were murdered by him until the parents of the victims burned him alive as revenge, and trapped his corpse in his lair. But even after death, his urge to kill continued to take lives, he entered the dreams of children and killed them where they could not be defended, where their parents could not help them, nobody knew for a while that the Spring Wood Slasher had returned. But then they found a way to stop him, they had to forget him, if they did so then he could not feed on their fear, this began his descent to his current situation. He was trapped in hell, but found a way to return by resurrecting Jason Voorhees, a famous killer who had drowned in the water of Camp Crystal Lake, but had returned to punish those who allowed him to die, along with those who killed his mother, an angel of vengeance some called him. Freddy sent him, disguised ash is mother, to Elm Street, to kill in order to make them think he had returned, if they remembered and feared him, not even hell would be able to restrict him.

The problem was, Jason did not stop after that, he kept killing, this led to a battle in both the dream world, and the real world. It ended with Freddy being decapitated, the children he targeted escaping, and a burning vengeance directed at them and Jason Voorhees. Ever since then Freddy had barely clung to life, he managed to hold on, mostly through taking advantage of his ability to look into dreams of people, offering them what they wanted in return for doing several things that would allow him to keep living depending on where he was, and who had him.

His target was now a killer that was perhaps even more deadly then Jason Voorhees himself. A man who had been killing at an age even younger then Jason, a man who had murdered his own family, and felt nothing, no joy, no emotions whatsoever, and would fit perfectly with Freddy's planned vengeance against Jason.

Michael Myers, a man who had a record as long as Jason, maybe bigger.

He spent years searching for his younger sister, Laurie Strode, to kill her. But his latest attempt had failed, and his sister had gone into hiding. Freddy knew all of this from the nightmares that many of his victims who managed to survive had after Michael's rampages, and even from Michael's dreams sometimes. Freddy already knew where both of them were.

Jason had killed anybody who crossed into his territory, Crystal Lake. But the military took notice of him, especially his regenerative abilities, and had managed to capture him at the loss of seven soldiers, and held him in a city in California, Sora City. Freddy wanted to use this chance to get rid of him while he was out of his environment, and Myers had no problem with wandering several hundred miles, if he had a good reason.

All he had to do was trick Michael into thinking Laurie was in Sora City, but ironically he didn't have to trick him, the girl was already there, staying with Michael's former psychiatrist, Doctor Samuel Loomis, and a girl who had experienced a similar event to Laurie, a girl named Erin, and her adoptive daughter who she had named Allison. Erin, her boy friend, and three friends had been passing through Texas in 1973, and ended up becoming targeted by another serial killer, Leather Face and his entire family. Allison's family had become earlier victims of Leather Face, and had been kept by two old women who assisted the family in killing people and reducing them to meat to sell.

Erin had survived, cutting off one of Leather Face's arms and killing his uncle, and managing to steal Allison from the two old women while making her escape, also managing to pick up another survivor of the massacre, a boy named Jedediah, who had at first assisted the family, but helped Erin escape, risking his life, and had wandered down the road. Leather Face had pursued her since then, being picked up by Erin during the night as she made her escape from Texas, he also lived with them, and had married Erin in 1984, they were currently working in Sora City, and Allison was a married woman and had two children.

For extra insurance he'd let Leather Face know they were there too, and then tell them Voorhees was defending them, they'd kill off Voorhees and the brats, he liked a good murder!

But his plans had to be delayed for several moments because of his latest visitor. A young woman with pale white skin and black hair that covered her face, she wore a black dress and coat. He had tried to enter her dreams once, but he couldn't even get in, it was like something just blocked him. Now here he was, in a bird cage, being shaken around by the girl, Alma Wade as she called herself.

She had come to him last night, and demanded he track somebody down and not kill them! Why not just rip out his heart and his tongue! She had heavily insisted, and lets say she was getting persuasive with every new method. Several times Freddy had been assaulted by images of nightmares that scared even him, other times he'd been tossed around the room like a soccer ball. He was bruised, sore, tired, and sick and tired of this bitch!

"Tell me." The woman said in her whispery voice.

"OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP THE FUCKING SHAKING!" Freddy yelled.

She stopped shaking the cage.

"Ok, just tell me the name of the guy and I'll track him down for you-."

"I'll know if you kill him." She whispered.

"Ok, ok, I'll let him live, won't touch him, just please stop!"

She didn't reply.

"Who is he?"

"Jason Trence." She produced a photo of a young man with short black hair and bright green eyes. "Lieutenant Jason Trence, his mind will be partially clouded like mine is."

Freddy immediately dove into what he called the 'Dream Stream', a sort of library where he could enter dreams at will like reading a book. He looked around, and paused as he came upon what he called an 'odd spot', a dream that was different from the rest. He approached it, and looked in.

Bingo! He found the guy.

He was standing in a black void, several lines of fire surrounding him, providing light as strange shapes flew around the man, who had a pistol in hand, firing at them as they dove at him. He grunted as one hit him and exploded, he recovered and shot down two. Freddy watched, and then focused on trying to find out where he was.

He looked as the man kept firing with what seemed like endless bullets at the endless creatures that dove and glided through the void. He smirked as he found it.

Washington!

He returned to his body as the man was hit by another shape, and said. "Washington! He's in Washington!"

She paused for several moments, her eyes closed, she then smiled. "Good."

"But wait! I know that with his...line of work, he might be 'tempted' to head to Sora City!" Freddy said. "I dug around a bit while I was in there, and I must say.....your family is weirder then I am!"

She once again closed her eyes, and said. "Fine then." She put the cage under her right shoulder and carried him towards the door.

"Hey! Hey! Don't I get anything?!"

"You get to live."

"Good deal."

2985398453895743593445748395

Michael Myers didn't ever once complain about his life. When many would break down, cry, curl up into a ball, and scream for their mothers, he did not even blink or flinch. He had spent his entire child hood in an asylum, with people treating him badly, except for Loomis, and then the pain he endured ever since he escaped, being killed over and over again. He didn't care at all; all he wanted was one thing, to kill his sister, Laurie. He didn't care if an entire army shot at him as he delivered the blow, he just wanted to kill her, and his determination was greater then even his ability to kill.

But even he needed to rest, which was exactly why he'd stopped in this empty shack and laid down.

He kept his cleaver in hand, and his favorite mask on, he looked up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

He immediately was taken from the world, and in the endless void he always stood in for hours on end, dreamless, but again, he didn't care.

"Michael...."

Michael spun around and swung his huge blade, cutting through a fully connected Freddy Kruger, who looked down at his spilled guts. "Ok...ouch." He looked up at him. "If I didn't like you, I'd carve you up now."

Michael was silent, he swung again. Freddy's left arm went off.

"Yawn." Suddenly his wounds instantly healed.

Michael swung again, but Freddy's hand suddenly shot forward, grabbed the wrist, and with amazing strength forced Michael to drop the blade. He said. "Give it up Michael, this may be your dream...or lack thereof, but I control everything. Now you will listen to me, I have something you'll like. It involves your darling sister, Laurie."

Michael froze at the mention of his sibling.

"I can see why you'd want her dead." Freddy said. "So since I'm a nice guy...minus the whole killing people in their sleep part, and since you're a nice guy...minus the just plain killing people, I'm going to help you out. She is in California, Sora City, living with that Loomis man." Michael didn't respond. Freddy continued. "She is there, and I have...arranged events to be in your favor this time. Go there, and claim what you will, but be warned, there will be somebody there who will defend her and her annoying friends. A man like you." Suddenly an image of Jason Voorhees appeared. Large as Michael, in ragged clothing, hockey mask, machete. "Jason Voorhees. Kill him, and then kill Laurie, it will be far easier if Voorhees dies first."

He released Michael's hand. "No need to thank me, your incapable of it anyways, just get rid of them both for me." He cackled. "And now, stage left!" He vanished into the shadows.

Michael woke up and quickly grabbed his cleaver. He leaped to his feet and actually ran out of the shack. He had a chance this time, a chance to complete his ambition, he wouldn't let it slip.

He couldn't afford to.

93856372864328746287463287428734

Thomas Hewitt never had a regular life, you could say he and Michael could relate. He was born in a meat factory, worked there until it closed, and started murdering at a young age, with the help of his family. He'd killed over 50 people, mostly teenagers who were going to and from Mexico. There had been four who had provided a challenge, but he got them all. The last five though, they pissed him off, and nobody had ever done that.

Wait, he stood corrected, there had technically been six, that traitor, Jedediah.

Jedediah was now if his 40s, living a good life with Erin and Thomas's would be little sister, Allison. And Thomas? He'd gone through 60 years of pain, and he still killed to make up for each moment of pain. It was much harder, thanks to that bitch, Erin, she cut off his damn arm with a cleaver! He had the cleaver in his belt, he saved it, he'd only use it to end Erin, Jedediah, and their slut of a daughter!

He currently was in a pickup truck he'd stolen, in California. He'd searched Las Vegas after making his appearance more presentable, with no luck at finding his targets. He now would sleep, and move onto San Francisco when he woke up.

He closed his eyes beneath the leather mask he wore, and fell asleep.

He dreamed of killing, the one thing he did anymore besides eat and sleep. He imagined killing Erin, Jedediah, and Allison. He went through killing Erin's friends, the group of four who had passed by years earlier. He went through killing the victims who annoyed him the most. But suddenly it all stopped.

"Hello Tommy." A voice behind him said.

He spun around, chain saw revved, but suddenly the weapon vanished from his grip. He growled, his eyes flaring with rage, at a disfigured man with a gardening tool attached to his right hand, a make shift claw. The man smiled, revealing rotten teeth. "Am I really that ugly?"

Thomas stomped towards him, but Freddy raised one hand. "Before you uselessly attempt to kill me and force me to kill you due to you pissing me off, you might want to listen to what I have to say. It concerns that whore, Erin."

Thomas stopped.

"Yes, her, and that little brat, Jedediah, and their slutty daughter and her children." Freddy Kruger said. "We're both misunderstood men Thomas, we both have endured pain that nobody should have to, it's made us into what we are, and we learn to enjoy it, but if one person slips away, if one fly escapes your web, it all breaks. Erin cheated you Thomas, and I am the man who will help correct that."

Thomas inclined his head to show he was listening.

"She's been living in Sora City, it's not too far off from where you are, just screw San Francisco and head for Sora City." Freddy said. "But be careful, she has managed to...persuade another man to defend her and her family. A man who will not be so easy to kill. Jason Voorhees." An image matching the one he showed Myers appeared. "He's just like you in a way, you both love to make flashy kills. Kill him and Erin will not be able to escape, you can kill her the way she killed your uncle, take her grand children like she took your sister." His smirk grew, he cackled. "GOOD NIGHT VOORHEES' MIND!" He vanished.

Back in the real world. Leather Face made the first noise he'd made since he lost his arm. He roared, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, and started the truck. He sped down the road. He had people to kill, and his first target was Erin.

93857439857438957439857439857435984395

Sora City

Pride stood on the corner of a tall 15 story building, looking down at the smaller buildings around it with interest. Things were unfamiliar; he could hardly recognize the stars themselves! He smirked. "This city...it is perfect, a capital city for me and my brethren to rule from. All I must do is secure bodies for my brothers and sisters."

He looked down at the streets. "I had best secure one for Wrath first, he is the most calm of them all, and most competent." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, his smirk grew. "Yes. Perfect. A ruthless man, a leader, perfect for Wrath to possess." He turned into a black cloud and flew down the street, not noticed by anybody.

As he flew, he sniffed out several other candidates.

A woman who enjoyed her daily life by living off of the joys of lying with the opposite gender, being paid money by them in return. She would be perfect for Lust.

And there! A man who gorged himself on food constantly to cure his misery! Gluttony would love that body!

Next, a boy who enjoyed lying around for hours at a time, Sloth would enjoy continuing that streak.

And there, somebody who fit Envy's description exactly. A teenager who had been abandoned, nameless, burned with jealousy of the families around him, for things some or all people don't take very seriously, such as a name, a sibling, he wanted it all and more, he wanted a family, a home, to be rich, married, and everything the world had to offer. He smirked as he imagined Envy's reaction to having such a perfect host.

He would collect them all one at a time, and be careful about it, especially the candidate for Wrath, he could easily be taken, but it was easier to know he's gone missing.

He smirked as he flew over a suburban area.

This would be an entertaining conquest.

823723432423423476525472343242

Jason Trence had not had a good dream, ever, not since he was born. In every one there were visions of horrible creatures, dark voids with fire, and other such things. They had gotten worse after he had joined F.E.A.R; they came more often, even when he was awake. Then it started to affect others around him. Jen Spankowski and his entire team vanished; three Delta operators were reduced to skeletons within a minute that the Point Man had left them to open a door. Then more people died, including a member of his team, Douglas Holiday.

After Jason had managed to reach the hospital where he was to rendezvous with Jin Sun Kwon, the team medic, for evac, he had managed to reach her just as several ghouls were going to kill her, and they both managed to get away. Since then they had been paired with two other F.E.A.R Operatives who survived the whole Auburn District Incident, Captain Raynes and a Lieutenant named Samuel Mitchell, who had a record of extreme reflexes like Jason. The four had been put into one team with another operative, Vincent Morgan, a Lieutenant and demolitions expert, to attempt to find and neutralize Alma Wade.

Jason felt some discomfort in going on an operation like this. He had managed to find out from the many visions and from what Paxton Fettle had told him repeatedly that he, Jason Trence, was really Jason Wade, son of Alma Wade. Chief betters didn't know anything, Jason knew that much, so he kept trying to go to somebody who was higher up, but had no luck.

He and Jin had started dating recently; during the one month break they were given. Nobody else knew about it, and Jason was fine with keeping it hidden, seeing as most people in F.E.A.R had a bad sense of humor they tended to focus against couples. Jin was also fine with keeping this secret, due to the terrible fact that Vincent was one of many who had a sense of humor.

Jason was currently in the new F.E.A.R HQ, based in Washington. The entire department had been moved to Washington, and given the brand spanking new HQ after the government had become convinced that F.E.A.R was needed, and F.E.A.R needed a bigger budget. Jason sat in the team's office, with Jin across from him; both of them were filling out reports to Chief betters.

"Still no sign of Alma, or Fettle, and ATC is still under ground." Captain Raynes read a report as he entered the room. "Well team, we're still stuck here. Bravo team hasn't anything to report from Jersey, Charlie has nothing on New York, Delta says San Francisco is clean, Echo says Vegas is also clean, Angeles is clear according to Foxtrot, and Gamma says that Gunnison is clear, the rest of the teams are still reporting in."

"So....no fun basically." Vincent said as he entered, accompanied by Samuel Mitchell, who still wore his full F.E.A.R combat uniform, including the balaclava and goggles like Jason's.

"Affirmative." Raynes said. "So....we sit here, and hope."

"That we get a call?" Jin asked.

"No, that the boredom doesn't kill us before Wade does." Raynes said as he sat at his desk.

"Sounds good." Vincent said.

Jason raised an eye brow as he watched the three F.E.A.R members. Jin didn't say anything as she kept signing the reports she had on her desk.

"Ah...this is the-" Vincent started before Chief Rowdy Betters suddenly entered the room.

"We have a lead! Get your gear!" Betters said. "You're heading to Sora City."

Vincent sighed. "Oh man."

The five soldiers grabbed their side arms, rifles, and armor. Jason didn't have his balaclava and goggles on this time. They followed Betters to the top floor, which was.....the ground floor, which was an air plane hangar at an air port. They walked outside to where a C17 air craft was parked and ready with a dozen Delta Force operators armed with machine guns ready.

"Welcome to the party." The Captain in charge, a large man with an Australian accent said. "I'm Captain Jace Trell, head of the 4th Delta Force FEAR based squadron."

"Get your troops on board Captain, we have a long flight." Betters said. "Oh and....." Several Humvees pulled up, each had one driver, three passengers, and one gunner. The passengers got out, revealing a good 18 marines. "We'll be landing at Sora City National Airport, we've been ordered to leave six fire teams as guards to keep our transport covered."

The Lieutenant in charge of the two sections of marines saluted as his group reached them. "Sir, 1st Lieutenant Michael Sawyer."

"Welcome to the operation Lieutenant, get your troops on board and briefed." Betters said.

The thirty soldiers got on board the C17, followed by the six F.E.A.R operatives.

Betters stood at the front end of the hold as the Delta Force Operators and Marines buckled in, the five F.E.A.R operatives stood in a line behind him. "Ok, listen up, we are tracking a class A dangerous target, Alma Wade. You read the mission reports from the Auburn District, or else you wouldn't be here, you know what she can do, don't be fooled by anything, we are to attempt to bring her in without harm so she can be given a proper medical and mental examination and treatment, if not we are to terminate her." He put his hat on. "You do not attack unless she attacks, if you're lucky we might not even find her, it's just a lead. Lieutenant Sawyer, you and your men will remain at the air port to protect this plane; it will be our only available military transport besides ten Black Hawks provided to us."

"Captain Raynes and Captain Trell will have tactical command on the ground." Betters said. "I will provide information from here."

"So...Sora City." Captain Trell said as the hatch closed. "Never been there. What was the exact details of the lead we have?"

"That signs of paranormal activity relating to Alma was spotted in the general area of a gas station 238 miles from Sora City was spotted. Next, similar activity was spotted in an old motel 142 miles from the city, apparently one of the employees who had a history of sexual harassment had been harassing a young woman with black hair, followed her to her room, and never came out. The woman left, and when somebody went in they only found a skeleton surrounded by some blood."

"Sounds like Alma." Jin said.

"There's also several other trails." Betters said. "Secondary priority really, but....basically there's been a line of robberies and murders along several different roads leading to Sora City. On the second route, a survivor said a man in a Halloween mask with a cleaver had killed a family of six, but spared two of the youngest, two girls, ages 6 and 8, and stole a knife the father had. A third route had a survivor who said a man wearing a leather mask and ragged clothing and wielding a chain saw killed a man and stole his truck. It goes on."

"Ouch." Vincent said as he looked at a photo Betters handed him.

"We've managed to identify them thanks to military intelligence and claims from survivors." Betters said. The first is Michael Myers, a serial killer, he was supposedly killed half a dozen times, kept coming back, can't imagine why he'd be heading to Sora City. The second was Thomas Hewitt, AKA: Leather Face, he was born in a meat factory, worked there with his adoptive family, and after it closed he and his family turned to killing passing tourists and selling them as meat. We got all this from the mouth of a survivor, she was a teenage girl at the time; her name is Erin. She is married to a boy who had helped her escape, name is Jedediah, original last name is unknown but he had it changed to Harris. Helped out the Hewitts, but apparently helped Erin escape, got picked up by her while she was escaping. They have an adopted daughter who Erin saved from two old crones who were helping the Hewitts, apparently they kept the kid after they slaughtered her family. Currently the Hewitts are in Federal Prison, a detachment of police were sent to the Hewitt's house and managed to grab the rest of the family, but as you can tell, Ugly here got away."

"How'd we get all of that information on a small town killer?" Jin asked, amazed.

"Well.....Myers was considered a serious threat, and his psychiatrist, Dr. Loomis, was treating Erin for mental trauma, he reports to the feds on Myers, so he decided to report Hewitt to them also, gave us everything Mrs. Harris said, and we have information from a few old workers from the meat factory Hewitt worked at." Betters said. "I have to say we were lucky to get this much information out of one survivor and a few old guys." He passed the envelopes around. "We're expected to run into these two, so be careful, they've taken down people as armed as we are before."

"Whoa...." One marine said as he stared at the report.

"For each Black Hawk we'll have four Delta Operators and six marines as back up, they won't arrive until around 4 am tomorrow." Betters said. "During our stay we will coordinate with local authorities informed of the situation will assist us with intelligence and surveillance."

"We're ready to depart sir." The pilot said into the radio.

"Acknowledged, radio control tower and take off as soon as you have clearance." Betters said.

"Yes sir."

Up in the cockpit, Captain Earl Harland of the United States Air Force said into the radio. "Control Tower this is Echo-7-Tango-8, requesting departure, carrying special package on board for Zulu Op."

"Acknowledged E7T8, you are clear for take off." The operator in the tower said. "Sora Drop Point reports all clear on their end also."

"All marines, Delta Operators, and whoever else I'm dragging, buckle in, you're in for a 4 hour flight." Harland said into the radio.

The C17 took off minutes later.

948783475934857439573495345

Sora City

65 meters underground

Umbrella Facility

Staff Sergeant Lin crossed her arms as she stared at the chained monstrosity. Five other Umbrella Commandos had their machine guns raised. A man in a business suit said. "Here he is Sergeant, Subject V: Jason Voorhees."

"Looks like a hobo with a hockey mask." One of the four Corporals muttered.

"Trust me soldiers, this man could kill you all if he got loose, don't give him that chance." The man said. "We're transporting him to our Zulu Facility."

"Why are we keeping this piece of crap around?" Lin asked.

"Because of the capabilities our soldiers could have with Mr. Voorhees' regenerative abilities." The man said. "This man here can regenerate from anything short of being incinerated by fire. That and he is incapable of being infected with any known disease or toxin, including the T-Virus. Imagine, able to create soldiers who cannot be taken down by even a horde of humans infected with the T-Virus." A few of the soldiers liked that.

The team 2IC, Sergeant Ray Iren, said. "Lin, I don't like the looks of this." Ray was a large African American man who was bald, and had brown eyes. "This thing has killed over 200 people, and the soldiers it killed were more armed then we are."

"The soldiers were searching a one kilometer by three kilometer area and had no idea where he was, we have him in chains and we'll have him in a metal crate and an armored truck." The man in the business suit said. "Don't worry Sergeant Iren, Voorhees will not be able to get near you, as long as you make sure nothing allows him to free himself."

"That's so much more comforting." One of the Corporals said.

"Enough chatter." Lin said. "Get that crate ready."

The commandos and the man left the room.

Jason slowly looked up. He was not capable of anger, luckily for the commandos. If he could he would be enraged beyond measure and look and sound far more scarier then he already was. He'd probably slip the chains and open a few arteries before he found himself a nice machete and went to town.

But with his return to life, his emotions were left in the grave. He looked around the room. It was too dark to see the walls or ceiling, or a door. He was chained seven ways to Sunday. He had no machete, oh the torture!

Suddenly, the literally near brainless murderer noticed something about one of the chains. There was a small crack running up one of the links. Hardly noticeable, but he saw it, and even his mind, filled with only thoughts of killing, could tell what that meant.

He pulled once, and the link broke.

If Jason Voorhees could have smiled, he would have.

Time to go to town.

3498573458947598347538954879

End of chapter!


End file.
